Across Dimensions
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: Artemis wasn't the only one Wally left behind that night. Unable to cope with the grief Artemis joins her father and sister in the life of crime. This is how Jai and Iris are raised, but when Jai disappoints Sportsmaster he ends up running away with his sisters. They run so fast they enter the speed force and end up meeting a scarlet speedster with red hair and green eyes.


Across Dimensions

Chapter One

Run You Clever Boy

Running was the best thing ever, of that Jai was sure. The wind through his fly away hair, the pavement pounding against the soles of his boots with every step, the bystanders zooming past in nothing but blurs.

Grey eyes slid to look beside him at his partner in crime, easily keeping up with him, as red hair done up in pigtails was whipped back by the force of her superspeed. At first glance people don't believe that they're twins, besides the slightly dark skin and freckles splashed across their noses, Jai and his sister look nothing alike. With her bright red hair and slanted green eyes, Jai himself favored their vietnamese heritage more with black hair and wide gray eyes, it was an easy mistake.

Green eyes meet his in confusion, asking a silent question of 'What's wrong?,"

Instead of answering he said over the wind, "The stores up ahead, right around this corner,"

"And what exactly are we doing at this store?," she asked, "I still have some science homework to finish,"

Rolling his eyes Jai said, "You have got to be the only person on this planet who would rather be doing homework than running with these amazing powers you were born with,"

A light blush dusting her cheeks she mumbled, "Just because you never finish yours and is failing the class,"

Scowling Jai said, "Like it's going to matter in the future, when I grow up I'm going to become the next Sportsmaster, aren't you going to take over for mom as tigress when she retires?,"

"I don't know, maybe," she answered softly.

"Or what, you going to become a pansy hero, like the oh so amazing Bart," he teased.

"No, of course not," she denied quickly.

"Really, because you already took his old name, I mean _Impulse_ what is that even suppose to mean?,"

"It's a pulse of electrical energy, which you'd now if you paid attention in class, and cousin Barts really cool," she defended.

Snorting Jai said, "Yeah, maybe for a goody two shoes, look there it is!," he speed up as he eyed the electronic store, Best Purchase.

Skidding to a stop in front of the darkened store, Iris asked, "Why are we here again?,"

"You'll see," he answered with an excited grin.

"Okay," she huffed, "But, how do you plan to get in? If you haven't noticed the doors locked, and probably has all kinds of alarms set,"

"Simple, I'll just vibrate by molecules to go through it," he answered cracking his knuckles.

Startled she said, "You don't know how to do that, last time you tried you got a bloody nose,"

"Not this time, I've been practicing," he said with the utmost confidence, as he speed to the other end of the parking lot while Iris stepped back out of the way, "Prepare to be amazed sis," he called out.

Going from zero to sixty in a millisecond, he vibrated his molecules, and...promptly face planted into the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces and setting off a deafening alarm as he tumbled head over heels into the store.

"Oh, yes, you wouldn't believe how impressed I am right now," Iris yelled sarcastically, hands over her ears as she stepped over the tiny bits of glass.

"Shut up, Iris," he said, jumping up and dusting himself off, his face as red as a tomato, "Let's just find what we're here for and leave before the idiots in blue show up, or worse,"

Iris didn't need clarification of who worse was, the image of two red and yellow speedsters flashing in her mind, "And what excatual would that be?,"

Speeding to the back of the store, Jai stopped in front of a display case, "There it is, the Ybox 3600, it's looks so amazing," he practically drooled.

"A game system? You dragged me out here in the middle of the night, for a game system?," she asked incredulously.

"This isn't just any game system sis, do even know how many fps this thing runs?,"

"No, and I don't care, if you're going to take it, then get it and let's go, I have a test first thing in the morning,"

Letting out a sigh at her unenthusiasm over this amazing machine, he clasped his hands together to make a fist and, while vibrating them, raised them above his head. But before he could bring them down a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, you're in enough trouble already,"

Spinning around quickly, the twins paled at the sight before them. The Flash, who they knew as uncle Barry, was standing in front of the broken door, arms crossed over his chest and Kid Flash by his side with a disappointed look on his face.

"Uh oh, that would be our cue to go," Jai said,as he and Iris speed to the back exit only to have their escape blocked as Fash appeared before them and Kid Flash behind them a second later.

"You won't be going anywhere, this is the end of your little nighttime escapades, I've been lenient these past few years because you were still young, but your eleveth birthday is in a few days, it's time for you two to grow up and stop being such disappointments to your father's memory,"

By the end of Barry's speech Iris was looking down at the floor in shame, she peeked a look at Bart behind her with conflicted eyes only to meet an impassive face, so different from the smile she was use to. To her right, Jai was boiling with fury, his face scrunched up in anger he yelled, "You don't get to say that! You don't even have the right to speak about our father, you were his mentor, and you just let him die! So, don't you dare say that _I'm_ the disappointment," he growled at the end.

Both heroes had gone stiff at Jai's words, Flash's lips were pressed into a tight line and his hands were balled into fists at his side.

Bart was the one to break the silence in a strained voice, "Jai, Wally died a hero, he saved the world, but it was no one's fault,"

Rounding on his cousin, Jai said, "Shut up, oh yeah, he might have saved the world and had a hero's death as you like to call it, but in the end he left my sister and me, he left our mom, broken and alone, if you ask me a hero's death isn't worth that,"

"Wally loved your mom, he never would have left if he had a choice-," Jai cut his cousin off saying, "He had a choice, he had a choice every time he put on that stupid mask you now wear," pointing a gloved finger in the twenty four year old's face.

Before another word could be said a canister clanked to the ground by their feets and emitted and bright flash of light and smoke filled the room. Coughing they heard the sound of glass breaking above them and three bodies landing around them.

By the time the smoked cleared Sportsmaster had a gun pointed at the back of Kid Flash's head and Cheshire had sithes pressed against Flash's throat.

Jai opened his eyes and was meet with an orange tiger mask and the emotionless gray eyes of his mother, "Mom!," he called.

"You two shouldn't be here," was her only answer, as she unsheathed her sword from her back holster.

"Yeah,You two should know by now that thieving is a family sport," their aunt quipped behind her white mask.

"You have no right to call yourselves their family, not after the way you raised them," Flash ground out, giving a pointed look to Tigress at the last part which went ignored.

"Oh, and you do?," Cheshire asked in amusement, "Even though it was you heroes that let their father die,"

The Flash had obviously had enough of her words, as he headbutted her hard enough to make a crack appear in her mask and sending her sprawling before speeding forward, giving Bart enough distraction to knock the feet out from under Sportsmaster.

This had happened in the span of a second and before anyone could react both were in front of Tigress.

"You two," she barked out, "Get home, _now_ ,"

"But, what about you?," Jai asked, as Iris took a step back, looking at each face of her family with a pained expression.

"Don't worry about me, I have plenty of experience with speedsters, now do as I said,"

Jai felt a hand grip his sleeve and looked over to his sister, "Please," she pleaded, "Let's just listen to mom for once and go home,"

He looked around the room as his mother faced off with his uncle and cousin, his aunt was already flipping to her feet and his grandfather was reaching for his dropped gun. Nodding his head, they both disappeared in a red and black blur.

"Hey!," Bart yelled running after them, only for Cheshire to throw a wire with two metal balls at his feet tripping and sending him crashing to the floor, "Now, we can't have that can we?," she teased as the sound of fighting continued behind her.

* * *

Iris raced through the door, her brother a step behind her, of the old two bedroom abandoned apartment that they called home. Through the living room and into their shared bedroom, she didn't stop till she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs and arms crossed.

Jai appeared after her flopping himself face first into his bed, making the springs creak, across from her, kicking off his heat resistant boots in the process, "That was a disaster," came his muffled voice.

"Ya think," she condescendingly asked, "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into going," she jumped off the bed and crouched to retrieve her book bag from underneath.

"What are you doing?," Jai asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"I told you I still have some science homework to finish, not to mention I need to study for a test that we both have in first block,"

Rolling his eyes Jai flipped over onto his back, placing his arms under his head.

The silence continued on with only the ticking off a slow wall clock and Iris's pencil scratching away to break it.

Turning his head to look at his sister hunched over her work Jai asked, "Why do you care about school so much anyway?,"

"Just because," was her mumbled answer as she wrote down a definition from her textbook.

Leaning up on his arms he continued, "I mean, it's not like it will help us in the future, people like us don't go on to college, and I don't know about you but I'm dropping out as soon as I can to go work with grandad," a confident smile appearing on his face.

Her pencil freezing in the middle of writing, Iris looked up at her brother, "So that's your plan? To become granddad's lackey for the rest of your life?," she asked worried green eyes piercing Jai's gray.

"Well...yeah," he said, sitting up all the way, "It would be an honor to work for granddad,"

"Aunt Jade won't even work for granddad,"

"That's different Aunt Jade doesn't work for anyone," he countered.

Sighing Iris put her homework back into her bag, having finished it and pulled the textbook closer, intent on studying until she gets tired enough to sleep.

"Iris," Jai called out softly, picking a loose string on his comforter.

"Hmm?," was her answer, eyes never leaving the paragraph she was reading.

"I won- I won't have to worry about you running off to be a hero, right?," he stuttered out.

"What?," she asked, head snapping up to look at him in confusion.

A sneer quickly appearing on his face he said, "Well, I just figured with how much you idolized Bart, you might be getting the feeble idea that you could actually be a hero, mom already tried and failed, Crocks just weren't meant for the hero business, I'd hate for you to get your hopes up just for it all to fall apart when you're not able to pull it off, you'd be much better off sticking to villandry..," he trailed off when Iris jumped up her textbook clattering the floor.

"You are such an ass, Jai," she yelled, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "Did you ever think for just one second that maybe I didn't want to be a hero or a villain, that just maybe the reason that I like school so much is because between the hero part of my family and the villain part always fighting and us usually in the middle, that school is the only normal part of my life. Because that's what I want, a normal life, now I know I will never truly have that, not with my speed, but I can try my damn hardest to get close," by the end she had tear streaks running down her face and she was panting like she had just ran a marathon as a non-metahuman.

Jai could only stare wide eyed at his sister, caught by surprise by her sudden outburst. His shock didn't last long, as a few seconds later he was on his feet too, unfazed by the few inches Iris had on him, he mocked, "A normal life, seriously? Let me guess with a house, a white picket fence, a husband, and two point five kids?,"

"Stopping mocking me, Jai, it'd be a much better life than any horror granddad would have in store," She Defended.

"Granddad is a great man, much better than Bart," Jai countered.

"Oh, yes, because villainy is so honorably," Iris cut off as a sharp cry was heard from her left. Abandoning her argument with her brother, she sped over to the crib that was placed by the wall between their two beds, "I'm sorry, Belle, we didn't mean to wake you," Iris cooed as she cradled her two year old sister, running her hand through the toddlers platinum blonde locks.

"She okay?," Jai asked from where he was standing behind her.

Looking at him over Isabelle's head, Iris answered, "Yeah, she just didn't like the rude awakening,"

Nodding, he swallowed thickly as his little sister stared at him with piercing blue eyes. He fought back a shiver. Belle would of passed as a carbon copy of their mother, if it was for the lighter blonde hair and those eyes, that were so much like her father's. He hated looking into those eyes sometimes, now matter how wide and innocent they may be, it always reminded him of a pair of identical hard and cold pair. There's no lost love between him and Cameron, Jai thought as he rubbed his left shoulder as a jeering pain went through it.

Before anymore could be said the front door was flung open and two voices could be heard shouting at each other.

Iris was turned around facing him and with wide, scared eyes and whispered, "Their fighting again,"

"Yeah," he said, stepping closer to them as Isabelle whimpered, "The usual?,"

Nodding her head Iris headed back to her bed, she laid down with her back against the wall and Belle was placed beside her as Iris held her close to her chest. Once they were both settled, Jai laid down on the other side of Isabelle and wrapped his arms around his sisters as they tried to block out the arguing with soft words and whispered lullabies.

* * *

Jai was in trouble.

He knew there would be repercussions for this. Ones he was not willing for bare.

He didn't mean to lose his nerve, but he knew Granddad wouldn't forgive what he would see as cowardice.

Zooming through the front door of his home, he skidding to a stop in the living room in front of Iris who was playing with Belle on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow she asked in a hard voice, "Already done with your outing with Granddad?,"

He knew she was angry that Granddad had only chosen him to spend the day with on their birthday, but couldn't find it in him to care right at this moment.

"We have to leave now!," was his only answer as he speed to their room and started packing a bag.

"What?! What are you going on about, Jai?," she asked, standing up with Belle in her arms.

Dropping the bags to the floor he ran to the storage closet and pulled out what looked like a mixture of a backpack and a small carseat put together. It was clunky, but it would keep Belle from being jostled at their high speed.

Appearing in front of Iris again he took Belle from her and stripped his little sister in, before handing her a stuffed Flash toy that Iris had swiped for her on one of their _trips_ much to Jai's chagrin.

"You're being serious about this" Iris realized, as her brother closed Belle into the seat.

Strapping it onto his back, Jai said, "Yes, I am, I-I messed up Iris, real bad, Granddad is probably already on his way, we need to leave now!," as he headed to the door.

"What did you do? Why would granddad be after you?," Iris asked incredulously, rooted in the spot.

"I let him down, okay," he answered, "He wanted me to prove I was worthy of being his successor and I blew it, please Iris,"

Not being able to deny the scared look in her twin's eyes she nodded her head and picked up the bag that he had packed, thinking that they were lucky that mom was on a heist with Aunt Jade.

Hand in hand the twins did what they did best..they ran.

* * *

Pale, nimble fingers ran down the smooth chest of the body underneath him. Green eyes mesmerized by their contrast against the bronzed complexion.

"You know Amorcito, I think this is the slowest I've ever gotten you to go," his boyfriend said.

Looking up into brown eyes with a lopsided grin, Bart said, "Well, what can I say, wouldn't want to ruin the mood and start feeling the mode,"

"No we wouldn't want that," Jamie said with a breathy laugh.

Bart lent forward to capture the Hispanic's lips, but he only got an inch away when the door of his dorm room flew open with a bang, making both boys jump.

Bart was about to criticize his roommate and ask if he was aware what a sock on the doorknob meant, never mind that Bart had done the same thing just last week before it was explained to him. He stopped short when he look up and saw his red clad grandfather standing in the doorway.

The only sign that he was embarrassed of interrupting his grandson was the light blush dusting his cheeks as he said, "Suit up, we have trouble,"

"Suit up? It's my day off can't Dawn or Don help you," Bart groaned.

"They're not fast enough, Bart," Barry said.

"What's going on?," Jamie spoke up as Bart moved to stand.

"It's Jai and Iris, they're entering the speed force,"

"What!?," Bart exclaimed before speeding into his suit, "Sorry, babe, I have to go,"

"Don't mind me, just hurry up and save them," was all Jamie got out before a gust of wind blasted him in the face.

"How are they even able to enter the speed Force?," Bart asked as he ran beside the Flash, "they've never been able to go near as fast before,"

"Something traumatic must have happened to give them a burst of speed, we need hurry there's not much time and I refuse to let them down too,"

Looking at his Grandfather with a pained expression, he knew no words would be of help at the moment so he stayed silent, and out all his concentration into saving his cousins.

* * *

Running. It was the only thing he could think of. Running to get away. Running to find a safe place. Running away from his crappy life and running from his dysfunctional family.

He felt a hand squeeze his own and looked over at his sister, the one constant thing in his life. He gave her a nod, before his eyes went wide at the sight of a scarlet speedster. Iris had the same expression, and when he looked on the other side of him he saw why as a yellow speedster was running a few paces beside him with a hand out stretched.

"No!," he yelled as he put on more speed, his sister falling suit, outing the Flash and Kid Flash behind them. He didn't want this anymore. He just wanted a nice place where he could live his life with his sisters. Without the confusion of a hero and villain mixed family. A place without an indifferent mother with an abusive boyfriend. A safe place.

As electricity crackled around them at a faster frequency and images of their past appeared he blocked it all out. As all he could focus on with a face he's only seen in photographs. A face with the same ginger hair and green eyes as his sister, with freckles sprinkled across his nose to mimic Jai's own and a smile that never seemed to fade.

With that picture consuming him, the twins disappeared in a flash of light.

Jai and Iris had entered the speed force, leaving behind two shocked and devastated speedsters.

 **Did I just tease some BluePulse, I think I did XD**

 **The idea for this fic has been running around in my head for awhile, so I hope you like it!**


End file.
